The new girl's spell
by Sophie Moonglow
Summary: When Sophie comes to visit Dipper, Every thing changes! Read 'Through the portal' before this or other wise it doesn't make sense! Rated teen because it may get a bit, urrr, lets say fluffy!
1. Dreams & Nightmares

**Hey, this story carries on strait after 'Through the portal' so if you haven't read that PLEASE READ IT NOW! This won't make any sense otherwise! This is the first chapter so i hope you like it!**

 **Sophie's POV**

Dipper is so cute! He showed me 'round town and everything! Even though we met like, thirty minutes ago but I feel some sort of spark when I'm with him. "Man, It's got late I should get back home!" I told him.

"K, just can we meat up tomorrow at Greasy's Dinner or something?" Dipper asked me.

"Yeah sure!" Even though I sounded all cool outside, I was fangirling intensely! Seriously, I felt like I was gonna explode or something!

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

OMG! Sophie is the kindest person I've ever met! Even though she showed up at our door, she is so kind to me! _Should I ask if she could hang out with me? Should I ask her out right here and now?_ Oh man, I've been staring at her! "Man, It's got late I should get back home!" she told me.

"K, just can we meat up tomorrow at Greasy's Dinner or something?" I asked 'cause she's a really nice girl and I really want to hang out with her!

"Yeah sure!" _Phew_ I thought she was gonna say no!

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

YAY! I'm gonna meet him at da dinner! I did a little happy/celebration dance in my head 'cause I'm hanging out with Dippy!

I walked to the woods to a portal which lead to my home, EQUESTRIA! I'm sorta banned there 'cause I **accidentally** sent Celestia a rude tweet! *face palm* God, why was I so stupid that terrible day! Anyway I secretly go to my house in the Everfree Forest to sleep. Oh, what nightmares I had that night!

 ***the nightmare***

I was in the forest back at Gravity Falls. "Hello, miss pegasus!" A triangular demon said.

"How do you know I'm a pegasus?" I asked.

"Oh, I know things, LOTS OF THINGS!" at this point the demon was freaking me out. I started to run for the Mystery Shack to get help, but I can't! The forest just carries on.

"HELP!" I scream but no use! How could any one here me when I'm in the woods with a triangular demon trying to kill me! I lay myself against a tree I manage to whimper 'help' but whats the point, I just started crying. The demon came over and said to me, "Hey kid, I'm not trying to kill you! All I want is a deal.", _Wait, a deal?_

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want Dipper!" he says.

"WHAT? Oh, psycho demon, WHY IN EQUESTRIA WOULD I GIVE YOU DIPPER?!"

"No time to say, shake my hand or you're toast!"

 ***end of nightmare***


	2. Secrets and Dates

**Hi, here's the second chapter! I'm sorry if things get a bit head over heels but hey! please review cause I want to know if you like it?**

 **Sophie's POV**

Today's the day, the day I go and meet Dipper! I literally can't wait so I get my breakfast, get dressed, and go through the portal back to Gravity Falls. _WAIT I've forgotten where Greasy's Diner is! Oh, why am I so stupid!_ I can call Dipper using my glasses, Oh thank goodness he gave me his card at the start of the tour!

 ***Phone call***

"Heya, Soph!"

"Hi, stupid old me forgot where Greasy's Diner is so can you pick me up and take me there! PLEASE!"

"K, BUT do you mean actually picking you up or giving you a lift using a car?"

*giggle* "I mean the second one dummie!"

"Hey! Bye."

"Bye!"

 ***End of phone call***

*sigh* I just love it when he jokes around like that, it's just cute! Ya know the feeling, you bubble up with giggles inside, it just feels nice!

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

Oh, silly ol' Soph forgetting where the diner is! *sigh* I know we don't know each other inside out but we have that spark, you know, when you feel like that person was made for you or something like that! That's what I fell when I'm around her! I feel welcome, her smile makes me smile!

"Stan, we need to pick Sophie up!"

"Where is she?"

"Edge of the woods!"

"okay!"

Yay! We're picking Soph up! Keep this a secret between you and me, I'm actually really scared!

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

 _Man, is that the time?_ Stan's car appears right in front of me! "Oh, hi!" I say to Dipps.

"Hey, now get in the car before the cops start chasing us!" Dipper loudly whispers. I dive in (not literally) and the radio starts playing my favorite song! Stan changed the radio station to something less me. "Hey! I like Carrang! I complain.

"You like Carrang, oh really? What's your favorite band?"

"My fave is Fall Out Girl! DUH!" Stan just gives me a weird look and changes back the radio station.

Stan drops me and Dipps off at the diner and then something yellow flashed right past me! _It's probably just your imagination!_ We just enter and this old lady asks us "What shall I get for you two?"

"Oh, can I just have a glass of water and some peanuts?" I ask

"Sure, and Dipper what can I get you?"

"just a mocha please!"

 _OH COME ON! They have a crap tone of coffee and stuff_ here!

Dipper picks a table at the back and we started talking about coffee! _Oh, how I love my beautiful coffee!_ I sorta daydream for a while ,and you guessed it, it was about COFFEE! I looked around and then I saw a karaoke thingy at the back. O_O _Should I tempt the fait or shall I just go for_ it. I ran to Dipper and asked if we could do a song together. Guess what, HE SAID YES! i chose one of my favorites, (Immortals), and we started singing. I could feel some magic happening, (ya know, the ears, wing, and pony tale thing), so I quickly made a wrong note but it still sounded way to good! _Come on, I don't want my magic ruin my date!_ *Phew* I never realized how short this song was! The whole Equestrian magic thing didn't show LUCKILY! We went back to our table to let other people use the karaoke thing. The waitress gave us our order and me and Dipper started talking again.

"How on earth do you know that song so well?" I ask

"Well, (a) the lyrics were on screen and (b) it used to be my mom's alarm!"

"No mowing way!"

"Yes way! and WHAT DOES MOW MEAN?"

"It depends on what you want it to mean, but in this case mow means frikin'. that's it."

"Oh! So I mow you!"

"Is that 'I like you or hate you?"

"like!"

"cool

"Oh man, it's like 5:30 I really need to go!"

"K, BYE!" I say. _has it really been that long? does he really like me?!_


	3. Dorito Dude or Bill Cipher!

**I'm tying to update this story as much as I can, so be prepared for two chapters every Saturday, Sunday, and probably Tuesday!**

 **Dipper's POV**

I sorta left early 'cause I had nothing else to say and I really didn't want to mess up our first 'date'. But now looking back on it, it's one of the silliest, no, one of the rudest things I've done this summer! I'm now starting to feel sorry for Sophie!

 _"Hey there, pine tree!"_ a familiar voice said

"Leave me alone, haven't you've had enough of me?!" I ask.

 _"No, I just like tormenting you! But I saw your whole date, the karaoke, the coffee, the song, I mean everything! You two go really well together!"_ Bill said. I was surprised that he liked us being together!

"Whats the catch?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, I just know her deepest darkest secret!"

"Tell me!" _WAIT, I can't, if he does tell me something like she's just using me or something I might not act the same around her and she would know somethings up!_ "No, don't tell me please!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

I feel quite bummed that he just left me like that! Hey, I just go back to my house in Equestria and sit there on my desk daydreaming! The Dorito dude appeared in my daze, "Ello, Miss Pegasus! Well done for getting banished!" he said, I hate his guts about knowing my darkest secret!

"Leave me alone!"

"Why? You seem oh so lonely!"

"I daydream okay! So if you don't mind, LEAVE YOU DORITO SCUM!"

"Oh, shut up, you know I won't leave. 'Bout Dipper..."

"No I will not give him to you!"

"No, I don't want him, I want his journal!"

"Journal? what journal?"

"He hasn't shown you his journal, has he?"

"Nope, but is it like the Elements of Harmony in a way?"

"Yes, It's precious!"

"No, does it contain power you can't even imagine?"

"YES!"

"Oh, wait how do you know about the Elements of Harmony anyway?"

"Ummm, I just, ummm, can we change the subject?!"

"Ur, Okaaayyyyyy, GOOOOO!"

"Yeah I guess I don't have anything more exiting than giving people nightmares so happy dreams Miss Pegasus!"

"Bye, and yes I will have happy dreams, Dorito Dude!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!AND DON'T CALL ME DORITO DUDE!"

* * *

 **So how was that? I know it's quite short but I need more time! Ideas form when sleeping so goodnight everyone! *Falls into a heavy sleep and snores really loudly!***


	4. A birthday party with a hint of Doritos

**Yay, Fourth chapter! do you even like this story? Should I make it just five chapters then leave? Please tell me! Btw: BIG thanks to MabelPinesRules and FangirlHappiness11 for supporting me as I go along!**

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

I wake up in the morning with the sunlight in ma eyes! **(Sorry, I had to make a reference somehow!)** *sigh* Bill was REALLY getting on my nerves! All threw out summer he's been bugging me for my journal and silly little things. Sometimes I just want him to go away!

"WAKE UP DIPPER!" Mabel comes screaming into my room!

"I'M UP! But why do you have that smile on your face? I don't trust the smile!"

"Ohhh noothinggg, OTHER THAN YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT! _Oh,I forgot! It's our birthday today!_

 _"_ Yay, I'll invite Sophie to come round!"

"Oooo, Someones got a cru-ush!"

"Oh shut the hell up! I don't have a crush on her, we're just good friends!"

"More than GIRLFRIEND!"

Stan came up the stairs,"I was awoken by the sound of mockery!", _Great now he can pick on me too!_

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

Finally, I have awoken from my day/night dream! _Man, I have the weirdest dreams!_ That Dorito Dude gave me a case of the shivers ad now I can't get him out of my little pony head! **(It was not forced, don't kill me!)** I managed to find the portal ad then, *buzz buzz* ,Oh my glasses, that must mean I have a phone call! _YAY, But I should answer it in Gravity Falls though!_

Everything was white, just nothing, but then the Dorito Dude came back! "Welcome to the mindscape kid! And before you interrupt me, the names Cipher, Bill Cipher! **(Ha, see what I did there, Oh you'll only get it if you watched the movie!)**

"Okay, Mister Cipher, I'm about to answer a phone call so don't bother me!"

"Okay, I'll just mute myself!"

I answer the phone, and it's Dipper!

"Hey, Dipps!"

"Hi, It's my sister's and I's birthdays so I felt like inviting you!"

"Oo, a party?"

"Yes, a b'day party!"

"I'll be right there!"

"K, see ya at 10:00!"

 _Man, what can I get him!_

"Get him the game he's always dreamed of playing!"

"And, Bill what's that?"

"Zombie apocalypse hunter IV!"

"OMG! I LOVE THAT GAME! THANKS BILL!"

I ran to collect the game from my draw! I wrapped it, signed it, and sealed it. I ran threw the portal and landed on the other side! On the way I bought Mabel some dance shoes for when she's doing the Happy Dance!

I keep running 'cause I don't want to be late! The Mystery Shack is just in my sight!

Phew, I made it just in time! I make a mirror appear using my magic to sort out my horrible hair. It had terrible tangles in it and all that bad hair stuff, good thing it's quite short so it wouldn't take forever! **(There's a reason why it's short but that is for a different story!)** I just finished sorting out my hair and I look at my clock on my glasses, yay, it's 9:52! :D

It's FINALLY the time for the party, I'm pretty scared about if the twins like their gifts though, it only took me seconds to sort them out so I'm not sure if it's gonna go down well! As I walk in Dipper welcomes me with a hug, at that point I was extremely fangirling to the max! "Happy birthday you two!" I say.

"Can't wait to see what you got us!" Mabel said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Mabel, if you get any higher you'll get an bruise!" Dipps exclaimed to Mabel. I gave them a little giggle and we walked to the living room which was covered with streamers! _Now, Pinkie Pie would love this party!_ We do all of the normal party stuff like; Pin the tale on the brony, cake, all that sorta stuff, but then we came to the presents. The twins have two MASSIVE piles of gifts and mine where one of them! "Yay! We've got even more than last year!" Mabel said super nervicited.

"Oh, I think you'll like them!" I said.

"These ones are from Sophie so make sure you say that word that you say!" Stan said, trying not to use the words 'thank you'.

They both say 'thank you' and start tearing the paper apart.

"YES, DANCE SHOES!" Mabel shouted.

"OMG! ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE FIGHTER VI! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW?" Dipper screamed.

"Oh, just a hunch!" (I was trying to keep Bill/ Dorito Dude a secret)

The party finished later on. _Man, that was really fun!_


	5. AN

**Hey guys, I know I haven't stuck to my promise but I have a reason!** **SCHOOL IS AS ANNOYING AS HELL!** **Yesterday we had to do 5 tests out of the blue, Thursday we had the dance competition, Wednesday I had ballet and choir TWICE, Tuesday I had cricket, Monday I had tap twice, Sunday I went to my grandma's, and Saturday it was my** **mom's** **mum's birthday! So I was busy everyday! I'm really sorry but as it's the half-term I can make as much fanfics as I want!**

 **I'm also running out of ideas, which is bad so I may start a new fanfic and return for the new girls spell. My sleep habits are going crazy, some days I wake up at sixish but some days around eight, it's probably because I'm turning into a teenager early! Well, I am drinking coffee, I'm pleading to go back to bed, my attitude has changed, I groan at nearly anything, and I'm into emo music!**

 **From Sophie,**

 **P.S. HELP!**


	6. A very strange concept!

**Hey, someone named 'guest' gave me a really cool idea so thanks! Btw, if you guys have any ideas like bringing Dipper Gleeful back, JUST TELL ME! And help me! Ma sister is right next to me and she's scaring me!**

 **Mabel's POV**

 _Yay! Dipping Sauce has a girlfriend! Well sort of, ha!_ "Dipper, do you like Sophie as in, having a crush on her?" I ask.

"No freaking way!"

"So would you mind if I tell her?"

"Yeah, I would mind actually!"

"Ha, I knew it!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that I pursed my lips so he wouldn't get a fork, _no knife,_ from the kitchen! *Ding dong* the doorbell rang. *sigh* "I'll GET IT!" I shouted. I walked to the door and a strong smell of hair gel *groan* the door flew open. "Why hello my dear Mabel,"

"Go away!"

"I can't, and I won't!"

I groaned even harder. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he just stared at me and all of a sudden everything turned white! *Sigh* _I'm in the mindscape, great! Wait who's in my body then?_ I then saw myself walking next to Gideon. My eyes were like slits, Bill must have possessed me! *groan* _now what can I do here then? I know, have twenty million smile dips! *fangirls*_

* * *

 **Mabill's POV**

*sigh* _I love being in control of my opponents body! Even though being a girl sucks! A deals a deal though. Man, I'm really stupid!_ I walked next to Gideon hand in hand. He stopped at the lake where a picnic was layed out for us. It was romantic but I'm still a boy so it's kanda awkward! Gideon brushed his hands through my chestnut brown hair. "You are surely the prettiest girl I've ever met Mabel!" he told me.

"Errr, Sorry but I already have a boyfriend so sorry Gideon!"

"WHAT!"

"His name is Bill. Not anyone like Bill Cipher though!"

"Oh I see, Your just saying that so I would leave you alone!"

"No way! Never I just don't love you, I love Bill!" I said. His face went red with anger. *sigh* _Mabel's really gonna hate me!_ I ran before he could do anything to me. I can see Pine Tree in the distance. "HELP!" I shouted.

"MABEL! COME OVER HERE, I'VE GOT THE GOLF CART!" he answered. With that I ran as fast as I could. _Man_ _, being a girl sucks!_

I jumped into the golf cart. Pine Tree was right next to me. I sighed a heavy sigh. "Are you okay sis, you look a bit sad?"

"Oh it's just Gideon, that psycho wanted to ask me out!"

"Man, that must have been horrible!"

"Yeah it was." I tried to act like Mabel so he wouldn't get suspicious. Sadly he fell for it. Sitting next to him made me wonder. I miss my real brother!

After a heart-warming drive, I went to see Mabel in the mindscape.

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

 _*groan* I HATE HIM! Wait, he said to Gideon that I was dating Bill... OH DODO!_ "Well 'ello Shooting Star!" Bill said floating right behind me.

"Hey, Dorito, what did you do all that for?!"

"I was saving you!"

"You were what now?!"

"I was saving you!"

"Okay, WHY DID YOU SAY TO GIDEON I WAS DATING YOU!"

"I had to save you some how from a life being stuck with him!"

"Thanks but no thanks!"

"And no, I do not have any feelings for you!"

"Hey, we're nemeses, we hate each other!"

He groaned. "You really want to piss me off, don't you?"

"Yep!" I said proudly. But I still want to know...

"NO!"

* * *

 **That was chapter 5. Please PM me if you have any ideas you want me to do, or if you don't have an account write the idea in the comments!  
I also cut down the swearing to more school terms (Stuff i say at school if I want to swear!) because I was getting moaned at! I'm really sorry about the swearing! **


	7. A big agument

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

I walked into my room to get my new game but instead of seeing Mabel snuggle Waddles, I see Mabel talking to Bill Cipher. "Errr, hope I'm not interrupting anything?!"

"No, not at all!"

"Bill, why are you here!?"

"I was saving Mabel!"

"I can tell you're lying!"

"For once I'm not!"

"I don't believe you!"

"PLEASE STOP ARGUING!" Mabel shouted. "If I say he was saving me, will you go?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Fine, he was saving me.. from Gideon!"

I just pulled a face and walked off, forgetting all about the game. _Bill... save Mabel... HA!_

After a while I couldn't help but spy on the two. So, I walked towards the door then I sore Bill with a knife! "WHOLLY CHEESE!" I said.

"Dipper, stop stalking us!"

I walked in.

"Bill, WHAT THE H ARE YOU DOING WITH A KNIFE?!"

"I'm making dinner!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I owed you ages ago!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Remember when I possessed you!"

"Yeah! How couldn't I!"

"Well, I owed you, so, I made dinner!"

My jaw hit the floor (Quite literally).

"Anyway, FOODS READY!" Bill shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: So are you enjoying this or are you bored out of your mind? Here you can have a break to watch Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows on Youtube, 10 MINUTES MAX!**

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

 _Bill's food was really yummy, even though I still don't trust him! WHYYYYY? Okay, you have to be insane to like that guy, errrr, I LIKE THAT GUY!_

"Ya know I can hear you!"

"Oh, sorry Bill!"

"It's okay!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

I gave a sad face yet I expected that answer, of course he wouldn't forgive me!

"Bill, I'm still really sorry!"

"Don't be sorry Mabel, he is Bill, you are Mabel!" Dipper hissed at me.

"But I feel sorry!"

"DON'T!"

"WHY?!"

"HE IS A DREAM DEMON WHO CAN KILL SOMEONE BY CLICKING HIS FINGERS!"

"BUT!"

He face palmed himself. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yep, this is the problem! You're too kind!"

"Hey, how could you say that!?"

"When I face palmed myself, instead of laughing (like a normal person would do) you asked me if I was okay!"

"I see the point!"

"Do you need training to be more aggressive?"

"Yep!"

"I'll call Sophie!"

"REALLY?!"

"SHE CARRIES A GUN IN HER POCKET!"

"Oh!"

"Yep!"

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

I rushed to the phone.

 **~the phone call~**

"Ello, Soph!"

"Hey, Dip!"

"Mabel needs aggression trianing!"

"Is that 'Fluttershy' too kind way or just needs to stand up for herself?"

"Fluttershy!"

"I'll be over!"

 **~end of phone call~**

"Sophie's on her way!" I shouted.

"OKAY!"

*Knock Knock*

 _That was a bit quick!_

I opened the door and Sophie rushed in on a frikin motorbike!

"How... eh... what?!" I said.

Sophie blushed as she came off her bike.

"MABEL CAME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **Well, I AM SO SORRY FOR GIVING UP! I sorta had WAY too much stuff, I couldn't find the time. So I did the only thing I could, take my sister's laptop to guides! Oh, and secretly do these stuff at night! It's like 1:49 right now! I also got banned from the interweb for watching Sherlock season two (episode one) at 23:00. (Spoiler: Sherlock AND Irene Adler where naked)**

 **Sophie OUT!**


End file.
